Chairperson
The Chairperson, known as in the Japanese version, is a character in the Rival Schools series of fighting games. Biography Personality She is a calm, level-headed, responsible, and well-behaved person; but when alone, she is quite timid. Nevertheless, she is very popular and adored by boys and girls alike in their school. She, however, is not very skilled in hand-to-hand fighting. She has a strong motivation to reach her goals, and will take the initiative as much as possible. She is also cautious, so as to minimize risks in everything she does. Appearance Chairperson has long back-length black hair and black eyes and wears a red headband. Her primary outfit is a short sleeve white blouse, black bloomers, white socks and sneakers. She has a red jersey jacket that covers on both of her shoulders. Story ''Rival Schools: United by Fate She first appears in Hinata's ending in ''Rival Schools: United by Fate, notifying her that their classmates were inspired by Hinata herself into taking up martial arts. In the ending, Chairperson is referred to as Class Leader. The School Life Mode in the updated sequel, Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 helps expand on her character a bit more. ''Project Justice Chairperson makes her first playable appearance in ''Project Justice, appearing in two storylines. In one of the Taiyo High storylines, she accompanies Hinata and Kyosuke after Batsu's brief disappearance following his defeat to the Seijyun High Team (Akira, Yurika, and Zaki). After Batsu returns to the party, she then tends to her wounded schoolmates and Hayato, who was also victimized by Kurow, who was disguised as Batsu's evil doppelganger named "Vatsu". In the Pacific High storyline, she helps Boman out in his investigation after some of the Pacific High students, unknowingly brainwashed by Kurow, wreaked havoc in the Taiyo-Pacific High athletic competition being held at the Gorin Dome. After fighting Hayato, Ran joins the two in the investigation. After the incident, Chairperson had a conversation with both Boman and Roy along with Tiffany and Ran. Afterwards, she, Ran, and Boman watch as the plane takes flight when Roy and Tiffany head back to the United States. Back at Taiyo High, she was saddened to hear and learn the news of Kyosuke's disappearance after the tragic death of his twin brother Hyo. Gameplay Arsenal, combat style and fighting strategy Most of the Chairperson's fighting techniques are based on karate, probably based on the fact that her schoolmate Hinata's participation in Batsu's search for his mother inspired most of their other schoolmates--herself as well--to take up karate. It is revealed that the Chairperson actually learned karate by mail from the infamous Saikyo Style branch, better known as Dan Hibiki's personal fighting style. She does not have a high Air Launcher of any sort, nor does she have any special moves that can be used in the air. It is also of note that there is a considerable delay after she launches her opponent into the air, which can discourage players from doing an Air Combo using her. 'Special Moves' *'Hurricane Stance' (Japanese: 疾風の型 Shippuu no Kata) - The Chairperson does a knockback strike. Depending on the punch button pressed in the button combination for this attack, she may execute a sweep that must be blocked low, or a straight punch. *'Rising Dragon Stance' (Japanese: 昇龍の型 Shouryuu no Kata) - The Chairperson does a rising uppercut roughly resembling Ryu's Shouryuuken. This can be charged, which can make this attack deal six hits of damage. The downside is that she is completely vulnerable to attack while charging the attack. *'Swordflash Stance' (Japanese: 紫電の型 Shiden no Kata) - The Chairperson does a flying kick. Like the Rising Dragon Stance, this attack can be charged; the longer the charge time, the longer this attack's range. Because of this being a chargeable attack, it also has the same drawbacks as the Rising Dragon Stance. *'Rock Breaker Stance' (Japanese: 破岩の型 Hagan no Kata) - The Chairperson sidesteps, charges forward a little, then does a low chop that knocks the opponent down. This attack, however, can easily be Tardy Countered by the opponent. *'Frontal Turnover Stance' (Japanese: 前方転身の型 Zenpou Tenshin no Kata) - The Chairperson does a roll that brings her behind the opponent. Quite useless, since this can be foiled by a sweeping kick or any support-type Team-Up technique. Furthermore, this technique has long delay for her to get up from the roll. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Performance Demonstration' (Japanese: 演舞披露 Enbu Hirou) - The Chairperson demonstrates her martial arts skills by a series of punches and kicks. The third strike disorientates the opponent, rendering the latter absolutely vulnerable to the rest of the attack. Not very damaging despite the number of hits it deals. *'Lecture Attack' (Japanese: 説教攻撃 Sekkyou Kougeki) - This must be blocked low, since the starting strike is a low kick. The Chairperson then lectures a groveling opponent, and tells him/her off. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Chairperson's One-Point Advice' (Japanese: 委員長のワンポイントアドバイス Iinchō no One Point Advice) - The Chairperson approaches the active character with a whiteboard, pointing to a diagram of vital spots that the active character must target. This restores a little health to the active character, and four levels of Guts to the Guts meter. 'Party-Up Technique' *The Chairperson does the Horse Riding Smash. Trivia *To this day, the Chairperson's real name remains undisclosed. *The following details on her life is as described. **She doesn't have a part-time job (school rules prohibit children and teachers from having them), but she's sometimes asked to help in her neighborhood's shopping district. **Both her parents are working, and she also has two younger siblings. **She excels in Japanese literature and language, but has below average performance in physical education; however, despite this, her main costume is her gym clothes and she practices karate. **She is the head of the school's Welcome Club. *Her official epithet is "Mainstay of the Class". *In the School Life Mode of Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2, Chairperson is the most weakest among the other instructors due to lowering most of the edit characters' stats from the beginning and through her various activities. The only way to raise their stats is to do the video game activity. *Although her Japanese alias is read as Iinchō, it is officially spelled in-game as Iincyo, but read as indicated in the provided Hepburn romanization in the Japanese version of the game. *Chairperson appeared in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash as a card (seen below). *She is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi. Gallery Image:PJA_Chairperson.png|''Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2'' Image:CFCIincho.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters